


Disturbia

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Bottom Dean, Case Fic, Case Solved, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Cliques, Confident Dean Winchester, Cooking, Deception, Djinni & Genies, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Frottage, Happy Ending, Human-ish Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Married Life, Mystery, Neighbors, Party, Rumors, Running, Same-Sex Marriage, Season/Series 13, Sharing a Bed, Suburbs, Top Castiel, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Donna calls Sam to go undercover with her in a gated community. After a week Sam calls in Dean and Cas for backup to pose as a gay couple with their son, Jack. Dean eases into domesticity and makes an enemy of the resident queen bee. He also goes from being fake married to wanting a real marriage with Cas.





	Disturbia

Dean walked past Sam’s door to see his brother packing a bag. “Going somewhere?”

 

“Yeah. Donna called. She’s got an undercover thing and it might be more up our alley than standard police work. Doug took some personal time so she asked me to lend a hand.”

 

“Oh. Sure you’re up for that? I can go.”

 

“No. I just need to get out of my head for awhile. Go be somebody else for a week or two.”

 

Dean came in and put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I get that, okay? Just thought with Mom and Jack back...Cas...you’d wanna hang back with us.”

 

Sam zipped up his bag. “Just because they’re back doesn’t mean all my problems are magically fixed, Dean.” He turned to face his brother. “I’ll be with Donna if you feel like you need to check in on me.”

 

Dean stepped aside. “Just...don’t be a dick to her. She’s going through her own shit.”

 

“I apologized to her when she called. We’re good.”

 

“Call me when you get there.”

 

***

 

Sam called him as promised but didn’t check in again until a week later. “We need backup.”

 

“Backup? I thought you were dealing with shapeshifters.” Dean sipped his beer.

 

“At first. But they’re...the eyes flash and they act like fucking  _ pod people _ but it’s like...infecting everybody. We’ve checked water sources, common food sources...I think something new came through a portal.”

 

“Fuck. Okay, run it through for me. What’s the cover?”

 

“Donna and I have been Mr. and Mrs. Suburbia. We moved into the neighborhood. They think I’m a lawyer working from a home office and Donna has a successful Etsy Shop online. Like the house is a crafting war zone. I have glitter in places glitter shouldn’t be, Dean.”

 

Dean couldn’t help laughing at that mental image. “So what do you want me to do?”

 

“Maybe you and Mom pose as a couple?”

 

“Ummm...no. Uh-uh. Nope.”

 

“You and Cas, then? Jack is your kid and Mom can be a housekeeper? She could be the go-between for our home bases.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. It made sense. And all these chic gated communities loved having a token gay couple so they could brag about how progressive they are. “Jobs?”

 

“Cas looks like a holy tax accountant. You could pull the same home office scam we are.”

 

“Not the kind of place I can pull off being a mechanic is it?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Too old to be a trust fund kid?”

 

“Actually...You’re the right age to ride the dot com wave. Only you invested wisely. And fell madly in love with your financial advisor.”

 

“Fine. Whatever. I’ll go fill them in. You make sure we got a house to move into for a couple weeks. And welcome us there with pie.” Dean hung up. He and Mary were good at lying. Cas and Jack not so much.

 

***

 

“Will I have to go to school?” Jack asked on the ride.

 

“Your story is that you got bullied at your old school for having two dads. That’s why we moved and you’re finishing school online. It’ll look weird if you don’t ever leave the house, though. We’ll figure it out,” Dean answered.

 

“Why would I be bullied for having two fathers?” 

 

It was an innocent question. Not like Jack had any kind of traditional upbringing to compare it to. “Because even though it’s perfectly normal and perfectly legal...a lot of folks still aren’t comfortable with same sex marriages. That kind of hate and ignorance gets passed down to their kids ‘cause that’s all they hear growing up. But thankfully, a lot of kids register that kind of talk as bullshit and grow up without having those prejudices.”

 

“Oh. I wouldn’t mind if you and Castiel were married. I’d like having two fathers.”

 

“You’re a good kid, Jack,” was all Dean could respond with. 

 

“You should know that it was never my Father’s intention for that kind of love to be forbidden. Not all unions are for procreation purposes,” Castiel added.

 

“That’s right. Lots of couples don’t have kids or adopt or use a surrogate. Ideally people marry for love.” Like Dean should give a speech about love, but the kid needed to hear some positive things to feel good about his role for the foreseeable future. “Alright. There’s home base. Donna had a moving van come. It’s mostly empty boxes. We’ll be hauling them in for show.”

 

Dean parked the Impala in the driveway of their two-story home. The moving van driver he recognized as one of Donna’s deputies. He discreetly flashed his fake FBI badge to confirm he was in on the op. Jack and Cas grabbed a couple bags from the trunk and Dean pushed the lockbox code for the keys

 

“Home sweet home, guys. Let’s get to work.”

 

***

 

By the time the truck was emptied, Sam and Donna made their way over with the promised pie. “Hey, neighbor. I’m Sam Wesson, this is my wife, Donna,” he made a show of the introductions. There were some curious folks pretending to do yard work. 

 

Dean took his hand. “Dean Novak. That’s my husband, Cas. That’s our son, Jack.” They exchanged some small talk before inviting them in for coffee.

 

“You’ll have casseroles out the hoohah by dark, Dean-o. Everybody makes an excuse to spy on the newbies,” Donna told him.

 

“It’s like  _ Stepford Wives _ , ain’t it?” Dean joked. He noticed a look between Sam and Donna.

 

“You’re in the right ballpark. None of the wives have outside jobs. They were stunned that Donna had her own business until they found out she sold crafts. Like that somehow made it acceptable,” Sam chimed in.

 

“So since Cas is the one with the job,  _ I’m  _ the chatty housewife in the coffee clatch?” Dean shook his head. Great. Hey, how come they haven’t come after Donna?”

 

“I already fit the profile. Bubbly, polite, feminine. They don’t know I’m packin’ some serious heat in my Michael Kors bag.”

 

Dean groaned. “If they’re expecting feminine outta me…”

 

“Maybe they have a different standard for guys. You cook, you do most of the domestic stuff back home. Just bring Cas his slippers and martini when they’re around,” Sam suggested.

 

“So  _ Ozzie and Harriet _ . Got it. Any new info on what they might be? How we kill ‘em?”

 

“They seem to be like a hybrid of shifters and changelings. Like, no evidence of skin shedding or physically feeding on hosts. I dunno, parasite maybe? I’m hoping Cas or Jack can see inside. See what we’re dealing with.” Sam showed Dean some pictures on his phone. 

 

“Besides us, the Applebys will be the first to visit. They’ll organize a little welcome party where you’ll be the guests of honor. That’s when they’ll size you up and you can scan ‘em. Be prepared for some passive aggressive interrogation,” Donna warned.

 

The doorbell rang. Must be the Applebys. Dean went to answer it like the ‘lady of the house’. “Hey! Dean Novak. What can I help you with?” He plastered on a fake smile.

 

“I’m Ginny Appleby. This handsome guy is my husband, Mike. We saw your moving van pull away and thought we’d welcome you to the neighborhood. And bring a little something so you don’t have to cook or order out tonight.” She handed him a casserole dish. “Is your wife around? We’d love to meet her.”

 

“No, but my husband is.” He turned. “Honey, we have more guests.” Cas appeared beside Dean in the doorway wearing the jeans and tee a normal person would wear on moving day. “Meet Mike and Ginny Appleby. Sam and Donna were just telling us how you welcomed them to the neighborhood.”

 

Ginny’s plastic smile thinned a little. “Oh. We’re usually the first. It’s nice to meet you…”

 

“Cas Novak. Pleased to meet you as well. Excuse the boxes. The previous owners left the furniture but I’m sure Dean will have it feeling like home in no time.”

 

Dean reminded himself to smack Cas later for playing into his role a little too happily. He was gloating over being the ‘man’ in their fake marriage. He stood aside and welcomed in the neighbors. “I need to make another pot of coffee. Getting the kitchen together first. Priorities, right?” He directed the question at Ginny. She seemed pleased with his performance so far.

 

Sam and Donna made polite conversation, offering the excuse that Donna already had the pie baked for after dinner but thought it best to offer it to Dean and Cas. Ginny and Mike gave them the rundown of the neighborhood association guidelines even though they were already forwarded the packet by Donna.

 

“Dad, have you seen my laptop?” Jack came down the stairs. Cas was Dad and Dean was Pop.

 

“Is it not with your bedroom boxes?” Cas asked.

 

“Try Dad’s office. I put most of the electronics in there,” Dean told him. 

 

“Thanks, Pop,” Jack smiled. He got two steps down the hall before he was recalled.

 

“Jack, don’t be rude. We have company,” Dean got up and walked Jack back to the kitchen with an arm around his shoulder. “Son, this is Sam and Donna Wesson and this is Mike and Ginny Appleby. This young man is our son, Jack.”

 

“Nice to meet you. You going to be enrolled at St. Vincent’s?” Mike asked. 

 

Jack remembered to play his part. “I’m finishing my senior year online. Things...weren’t so great at my last school.”

 

Dean hugged him. “Why don’t you go look for your laptop? Leave all the boring stuff to the grown-ups.” When Jack was out of earshot he laid into their backstory. “He got bullied at his last school because he has two dads. We moved here for a fresh start and we’re hoping a little break from conventional school will help him feel more confident about going to college.”

 

“Oh that poor little bean,” Donna had genuine sadness in her voice. 

 

“He’s a great kid. Couldn’t have asked for a better one,” Cas said.

 

With the mood turned, the Applebys made an excuse to leave, Sam and Donna a moment behind. Dean was starving so he turned on the oven to heat the casserole. Cas didn’t eat but they sat at the table together in case anyone was peeping in windows. After cleanup and a little unpacking of various knick knacks for show, Dean had Cas follow him to the master bedroom.

 

“At least it’s a king size, Cas. Just get in with me for a couple hours then slip down to your office for awhile. People see lights on they’ll think you couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Dean, I understand the premise of this. I didn’t see anything abnormal or supernatural in either Mike or Ginny. Perhaps mind-control? And there was no evidence of shifter eyes. I will play my part in this and hopefully we solve this problem sooner than later.”

 

Dean frowned at him. “Thanks for making this sound like the last place you wanna be.” He got into his side of the bed and turned his back to Cas.

 

“I didn’t mean that. I just meant that our family was together, under one roof. And now we’re pretending to barely know each other for an unknown period of time. I’d rather be home. I’d rather be the Winchesters.”

 

_ Damnit. _ Dean rolled back over. “I’m sorry, Cas. Really. I want the same thing. But Donna is family, too. She needs our help. We got a chance to nip whatever this is in the bud. And this kinda works for me. I actually  _ like _ keeping house and taking care of my family. So we’re not really married. Doesn’t mean I don’t like having you and Jack at the table with me or hearing him call me Pop.”

 

Cas scooted closer to the middle of their bed. “I like hearing him call me Dad. And I do enjoy my time with you. I was teasing you earlier about behaving like a housewife. I appreciate all that you do. I should help more.”

 

Dean laughed to himself. “God, we  _ sound _ like a married couple.” He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. “You ever think about that stuff? Going native? Nine to five job, coming home to a home-cooked meal?”

 

“All I know is hunting. Well, and working at a gas station. I have children, one of whom is independent of me. And I don’t eat but I enjoy being included at dinner.”

 

“So no apple pie life for you, either.”

 

“Dean, if we’re living the same life, why aren’t we living it together? We’re compatible. We understand the nature of our work. You just expressed interest in co-parenting Jack with me.”

 

Dean sighed, not breaking his gaze above. “Because it takes more than that.”

 

“Love? You know I love you. And although you haven’t said the same to me, I know you care for me.”

 

Dean sat up in bed. “It’s not the same, Cas. Being in a relationship with somebody...there’s love and there’s  _ passionate _ love. Waking up next to them and feeling so damn lucky they chose you. Feeling like the best and safest place in the world is in their arms. Being in a room full of people and only having eyes for your partner.”

 

“I  _ do _ feel that way for you,” Cas said quietly.

 

Dean slipped out of bed and shut himself in their en suite bathroom. He sat down on the closed toilet and buried his face in his hands.  _ How can he say that? He was supposed to be safe. Unavailable. He’s not supposed to want me back. _

 

“Dean? I apologize for upsetting you. Get some sleep. I’m spend the night in the office,” Cas said through the door.

 

Dean wiped his eyes and let Cas in. “You don’t have to do that. Let’s just go to bed. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

 

***

 

Dean woke up alone. He couldn’t blame Cas. They’d left things pretty tense. He made their bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Jack was eating leftover pie with coffee for breakfast. “How ‘bout you and me go get some groceries after I wake up a little? Seen your Dad?”

 

“Sam came by and asked him if he wanted to go for a run. Can we get Lucky Charms?”

 

Dean sipped his coffee and patted Jack’s shoulder. “Of course we’re getting Lucky Charms. It’s the best.” 

 

The back door of the house opened and Sam came barging in like he lived there. Cas was behind him, sweaty from the run. Sam went right to the fridge for some bottled water and tossed one to Cas. “You should have joined us, Dean. Get the lay of the land.”

 

“Unless something’s chasing me, I don’t run. You should grab a shower, Cas. Me and Jack are gonna go shopping. We’ll wait if you want to come with,” Dean offered.

 

“That’s alright, Dean. I can take the rest of the boxes to the garage while you’re gone. And you and Donna have a lunch date.” Cas finished off his water and went upstairs.

 

“So you wanna tell me what you did to Cas?” Sam asked when they were alone.

 

“I put a conversation on hold. Why? What’d he say?”

 

“I asked how your night went after we left and he said you got upset with him and refused to talk to him.”

 

Dean pushed the list he’d started away. “He said some things...things I couldn’t deal with. I told him we’d talk about it this morning but he’s avoiding me.”

 

“What kinds of things?”

 

“Sam, get outta here before the nosy neighbors think you’re a homewrecker. And don’t make playdates for your wives.”

 

“Donna’s idea, Dean. Just passed it along to Cas. Maybe you’ll talk to her.” Sam left out the same door he came in. Dean went back upstairs to change.

 

“Hey, Cas.”

 

“Good morning, Dean.”

 

Dean flinched. That tone meant Cas was still mad at him. “Cas...what you said last night...it came outta nowhere for me. I thought you saw me as family and now...now I know different. I panicked. And I’m sorry for walking away.”

 

Cas finished dressing without facing Dean. “I don’t understand why the thought of having a relationship made you sick enough to run to the bathroom. It hurt me, Dean.”

 

“You thought I was sick? Cas I was in there crying my eyes out because you were never supposed to love me back.”  _ Fuck. _

 

Cas spun around sharply, eyes wide. “Love you...back?”

 

“Yeah. I’m not...I’m not good enough for you. You deserve better than a grumpy old drunk with Daddy issues.”

 

“Isn’t it up to me who I love? You’re cute when you’re grumpy. We can work on reigning in the drinking. Daddy issues? You’ve met my Father.”

 

“Okay, we both had fucked up childhoods. And adulthoods. I don’t wanna get my heartbroken. I don’t wanna break yours either.”

 

Cas walked closer and put his hand on Dean’s left shoulder. “If you feel the same for me, it would break my heart not to try.”

 

“Can you give me a little more time to think about all this?”

 

“Of course, Dean. Now, you and Jack go out. I need to pretend to be the man of the house,” Cas said with a faint smile.

 

“We’ll be back soon. If...if I make us dinner, will you try it?”

 

“I probably should have already told you, I’m suppressing my grace. I need to appear human. That’s why I was sweating and drinking water. I’ll heat up some leftover casserole while you’re gone.”

 

“Okay, Cas.”

 

***

 

“Sweet tea and finger sandwiches. This for show?” Dean said as he leaned back in his chair on Sam and Donna’s front porch.

 

“I think whatever’s going on, that Ginny’s the ringleader. She’s the one we need to get peed off,” Donna replied. “I’m thinkin’ you should throw your own welcome party. Really get her granny panties in a bunch.”

 

“I get that vibe, too. Mind control? Cult? You’ve been to one of these pinkies up shindigs. What can I do to uncrown the hostess queen?”

 

“I’m all over it. I called in some favors. We’re getting a tent, some tables and chairs. We’ll string up lights. I have some floral arrangements and centerpieces. Sam says you’re a real whiz in the kitchen, Dean-o. I say we get our Pinterest on and you make stuff to die for.”

 

Dean shrugged. If he could feed a moose and a nephilim he could make a thousand hors d’oeuvres for a garden party. “Don’t tell Sammy, but I make a peach bellini that’s off the charts. Gotta have cocktails.”

 

“Sounds yummy. You set up a Pinterest Board and I’ll start sharing links. And I’ll handle the invites.”

 

“Sam said the crafts were taking over.”

 

“Well, I get bored. Not like I can go down to the gun range and squeeze off a few rounds.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth. It’s weird, though. All this Martha Stewart shit just comes easy for me. I’ve been taking care of people all my life. Raising a teenage boy ain’t so different from when I had my kid brother.”

 

Donna smiled at him. “You sayin’ it might be time to settle down?”

 

Dean smiled back. “I got an offer on the table. I asked for some time to think about it.”

 

“I wanna pry, but...I won’t. You fill in all the deets when you’re ready.”

 

“Thanks, Donna. You may be my favorite family member right now.”

 

***

 

“Dinner’s ready,” Dean yelled from the foot of the stairs. Jack came bounding down. Cas came out of his office. “Great American classic with a Dean twist. Teriyaki chicken and savory waffles with a ginger soy sauce reduction. Sounds fancy as fuck but easy to pull together.”

 

“It looks and smells amazing, Dean. Thank you.” Cas took his seat beside Dean at the table. He took a bite of the chicken with waffle. “Oh my. This tastes incredible. Please make this again sometime.”

 

Dean beamed. “Awesome. What about you, Jack?”

 

Jack just grinned around a mouthful.

 

“So Donna and I made plans to piss off Ginny. We both suspect she’s behind all this somehow.” Dean started.

 

“I have my suspicions as well. Do you need help with anything?” Cas offered.

 

“Donna is having some stuff delivered this weekend so we can throw a garden party. I’m gonna have to make a bunch of hoity toity food and cocktails. I guess you and Jack and Sam can do the grunt work outside while I slave away in the kitchen. But...you can be my official taste tester.”

 

“It sounds lovely. Taking hostess duties from Ginny will be unsettling, especially having our home advantage.”

 

“Am I allowed to be at the party?” Jack asked.

 

“Of course. They’ll want to meet our son and maybe you can get a read on the other kids,” Dean answered. It was getting easier and easier to consider Jack his child.

 

After dinner, Jack cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher before going back up to his room. Dean got out his phone and showed Cas some of the things Donna had suggested he make. They planned the menu together and Dean would go back to the grocery store sometime the next day. 

 

Dean’s phone vibrated. “Dean Novak, housewife extraordinaire.”

 

_ “I’ve already had a rumor come back at me.” _

 

“What? Forget to trim a hedge or something?” Dean teased his brother.

 

_ “Apparently when you go for a run with the new and gay guy, you guys moved here so Cas could have an affair with me.” _

 

Dean laughed. “Sorry. Just...wow. Okay. It’s just a rumor. I’ll join you guys in the morning. And at our thing this weekend we’ll mention it took a couple days but you guys actually met before. Like Cas was an expert witness for a case back in the day. You spent time with him to figure out where you knew him from.”

 

_ “Yeah...that’s good. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Somebody actually came to the house to tell Donna to keep an eye on me. You’ll probably get the same thing.” _

 

“Thanks, Sammy. See you at ass o’clock.”

 

“What was that about?” Cas inquired.

 

“Some busybody thinks you’re having an affair with Sam. These cul de sac people...like a bunch of gossiping tweens.”

 

“Oh. I would never be unfaithful.”

 

“I know that, Cas. I wouldn’t either. They want to stir some shit up between us and Sam and Donna because they want to divide and conquer. We won’t let ‘em.”

 

“How do you propose we silence then?”

 

“Maybe I should be more affectionate with you.”

 

Cas dropped his head. “Dean…”

 

“It’s not like I’m forcing myself here. If we decide to stay married after the case then I don’t expect you to go without attention and affection. I’m not that big of an asshole. I told you that you deserve better and since you want  _ me _ then I have to do better.”

 

Cas looked up. “You would consider us married?”

 

“Well, yeah. I mean...we don’t need to take the time to get to know each other. We’ve put in almost a decade. And I’m getting used to thinking of you as my husband and Jack as my son. It’s only been a few days but it’s so goddamn perfect it’s like a Djinn dream.”

 

“Dean! That’s it. That’s how she’s controlling them. Djinn venom. Only she’s made them into  _ her _ dream. They’re oblivious to it. But how is she feeding off them?”

 

“Psychic energy. We need to check hospital records. See if people are checked in for fatigue, exhaustion…You’re a genius, Cas.” Dean surged forward to kiss him. 

 

It was instinct, impulse. Only a peck on the lips but enough to cross their already faded line. Dean pulled back, ready to apologize but Cas cupped his cheek and kissed him back. Dean let himself melt into it until he was feeling a little light-headed. “Maybe we should go upstairs,” Cas suggested. Dean just nodded and let Cas take his hand to lead him up to their room.

 

The dam was broken. Dean couldn’t get enough of Cas’ hands and mouth. He barely had time to lock their bedroom door before Cas had him backed up against it. “This human desire is overwhelming,” he growled in Dean’s ear before nipping at the lobe. 

 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Dean let his head fall back on the door so Cas could have at his neck. He let his flannel be pushed off his shoulders.

 

There was a brief battle for bedroom dominance as more clothing hit the floor. By the time they stumbled out of their jeans Cas had gotten the upper hand again. He picked Dean up and pulled his bowed legs around his waist. Dean’s back was against the closet door this time and Cas was thrusting against him.

 

They were hot and hard, sliding against each other with every rock of Cas’ hips. Dean clung to him, digging his blunt nails into the meat of Cas’ shoulders. He couldn’t control the wanton moans escaping him. When Cas reached down to press a finger against his hole it sent him over the edge, coming all over their stomachs. The sight of Dean coming undone at his touch brought Cas his climax as well. He let Dean’s trembling legs slide to the floor and dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder so they could support each other. 

 

“Shower?” Dean asked.

 

“Shower,” Cas agreed.

 

***

 

“Come on, Dean. You said you were joining us this morning.” Cas kissed his bare shoulder.

 

“Why did I do that?” Dean whined. 

 

“Because we aren’t letting the ‘pod people’ get to us. I’ll give you until I’m finished in the bathroom then you have to get up.”

 

“Deal,” Dean mumbled into the pillow. He was still groggy twenty minutes later when Sam knocked on the front door. He bitched and moaned for the first leg of their run but once he was more alert he started making small observations about their neighbors.

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it, Dean?” Sam slapped him on the back when they got back to the house.

 

“It sucked. But we’re not putting up with people doubting our marriage.” Dean let them in for water. “Hey, you got room in your fridge if I run out in ours? After I hit the market today I gotta get started on the party grub.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Sure. There’s actually a second fridge in our garage. Are you really doing your own catering?”

 

“Ginny Appleby does all hers. I’m taking that bitch down a couple pegs. Our backyard is gonna make Martha Stewart jealous.”

 

“Dean, are you sure you didn’t drink the Kool-aid? You’re really getting into this. Where’s the beer and double cheeseburgers Dean?”

 

“Ever think I go deeper than the surface? I still like beer and burgers. But I like taking care of my family, too. Besides, Cas figured out how she’s doing it. Djinn venom. Still not sure what the hell her angle is. He’s running down hospital records today while I’m cooking to see if she’s draining psychic energy.”

 

“That’s a lot further than me and Donna got. Oh, I called Mom. She’s gonna play housekeeper at our place today. And she got some photoshopped photos I did up framed for our houses. Wedding pics, baby pics of Jack.”

 

“Sweet. I was gonna go with a flood or something to explain why we didn’t have any. You know they’ll snoop through the house Saturday. Did you dummy up some business cards for her to pass out? We need Mom in as many places as she can get.”

 

“And a fake website for Mary’s Mobile Maid Service. I gotta run to the store later, too. Maybe I’ll bump into you.”

 

“As long as you don’t get a reputation for bumping into my husband.” 

 

Sam laughed. “Dude, are you jealous? You sound jealous. You know Cas isn’t really your husband, right?”

 

Dean’s expression darkened. “Yeah, he  _ is. _ I’m serious, Sam. We’ll be the Winchesters instead of the Novaks but we’re...together.”

 

Sam’s smile faded. “You  _ are _ serious. What the hell happened?”

 

“I quit being a dumbass. We talked about the stuff I told you we needed to talk about and now we’re on the same page. Now go. I need to shower and get my list together.”

 

Cas was in the stairwell when Dean went to go up. Dean assumed he’d heard the exchange with his brother. Cas smiled at him and Dean kissed him without getting sweat on him. “You’re cool with going by Winchester, right?”

 

“I am. You told your brother about us.”

 

“Yeah. This is real, Cas. We’re real.”

 

“Is it too much to tell you I love you?”

 

Dean gave him another quick peck. “Love you, too.”

 

***

 

Mary knocked on their door while Dean was halfway through his food prep. He was going to have Jack take some containers down the street to Sam’s so he could have room to make dinner. “Babe? Can you get that? Hands are full!” Dean called out.

 

“Got it!” Cas emerged from the office. “Hello. Can I help you?”

 

Mary gave her card and pitch in case anyone was looking and Cas politely invited her in for tea. She gave him a big hug once the front door closed behind them. “It smells amazing in here.”

 

“Hey, Mom! I’m getting prepped for the party this weekend. There’s a tasting plate by the microwave that Cas has been spoiling his dinner with. Help yourself.” Dean finished up so he could wash his hands. “Jack! Nana Mary’s here! And I need you to run a couple things down to Uncle Sam’s.”

 

The teenager was grinning wide when he came from the family room to greet Mary. They’d gotten close while they relied on each other in the apocalypse world. He rushed into her arms then let Dean load his arms up with the containers. “I got this, Pop.”

 

“Okay, what  _ exactly _ did I walk into?” Mary crossed her arms.

 

“Turns out I’m pretty damn good at being a househusband and dad so we decided to make it...permanent,” Dean answered. “Cas is your son-in-law." He slipped an arm around Cas’ waist.

 

“And you haven’t been affected by this...fifties fantasy?” She was still skeptical.

 

“It’s not like I just woke up and got with the program. Spending time with Cas gave us a chance to talk about some things. He gave me some time to think and it’s what we both want. Jack is thrilled, obviously.”

 

“Can’t say I blame you. I wanted the home and family, too. At least you and Cas have no secrets from each other. You got me beat when it comes to culinary skills.” Mary popped a treat in her mouth. “Oh my god, that’s so good. I may have to crash this party.”

 

“Wanna be bartender? Control the drinks?” Dean suggested.

 

“That’s a great idea, Dean. If we spread out we can keep our eyes on everyone.” Cas smiled at him.

 

“Count me in. You can pay me in booze and whatever I just ate.”

 

“It’s just prosciutto wrapped around brandied pear with a sliver of brie.” Dean made it sound like making pigs in a blanket.

 

“If you weren’t such a damn good hunter I’d swear you were switched at birth,” Mary joked.

 

***

 

Ginny Appleby showed up with her handmade invitation in hand after the ‘Novak’ family finished dinner. Jack let her into the kitchen where Dean had already put away his creations and begun to clean up. “Ginny! Nice of you to drop by. I see you got the invite.”

 

“I did. You know, some of us usually get together to welcome the new homeowners. This is...different,” she said with a forced smile.

 

“Well, we figured people are curious so we wanted to open our home up. And maybe I’ll wind up catering the next welcome party.” Dean purposefully kept his distance from her.

 

“You’re doing all your own catering? I was going to give you a couple phone numbers…”

 

Dean laughed. “If Cas didn’t go on his runs he’d weigh twice as much. I love to cook. Almost went to culinary school but there was more money in writing tech applications.”

 

“You work from home as well as your husband?”

 

“Nah. Sold one of my apps for a mint before the crash of dot coms. Cas was my financial advisor. We hit it off and now he keeps us comfortable with investments. He’s still managing some old accounts before he starts up his own firm here.”

 

Dean started the dishwasher and offered her a cup of coffee. He gestured for her to sit at the dining table. Ginny was likely gathering intel for the other housewives to use at the party.

 

“Finance. Sounds boring. All those numbers,” she played off.

 

“Actually, it can have its moments. Funny story, turns out we’d met Sam Wesson  _ years _ ago. His firm needed an expert witness and Cas was called to testify. We knew we knew each other from somewhere. Small world, huh?”

 

“Well, that’s wonderful. I hear you and Mrs. Wesson get on well.”

 

“Donna? Oh she’s great. Like bottled sunshine.”

 

“She seems to fit in well, here. What about you? Does it feel like a nice fit for you?”

 

“So far it’s been great. I know it won’t last forever, but it’s nice having Cas and Jack around. Won’t be long before he goes off to college. And...not to get too personal, but feels like the romance is back.”

 

Ginny shifted and pursed her lips. “How did Jack come into your lives?”

 

“His mom, Kelly, was a close friend of ours. We were actually watching him for her so she could run to the store. Guy ran a red. Kelly died at the scene. She had named us guardians and we petitioned for adoption. Jack was only two when he lost her. He has a video of her but doesn’t really remember her.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. But he seems to have such loving parents.”

 

“He does. We didn’t even know we wanted kids and then there’s this innocent child who needed fathers. We stepped up and have no regrets.”

 

Dean hoped he was coming across as vulnerable. As much as they were going to push Ginny, they needed her savior complex to kick in so she’d try to dose him.

 

“Well, I should get going. I have some meal planning of my own to do. I’m looking forward to Saturday. Shall I bring anything?” Ginny stood.

 

“Just an empty stomach and a smile.”

 

***

 

“I hope you don’t mind, I eavesdropped on your conversation with Ginny,” Cas said as he changed for bed.

 

“I figured you would. Think she buys all this? She may still suspect we’re hunters.”

 

“She’s suspicious. She’ll be watching us as closely as we watch her.”

 

“Any progress on hospital records?”

 

“A lot, actually. It seems she targeted the women who had careers. They were driven to the point of hospitalization then quit their jobs to be happier and healthier as homemakers. The few that resisted the toxin wound up dead, leaving vacancies for new victims to move in. She will likely target you for outdoing her. She will want to exhaust you before making you complacent.”

 

“Then we’ll take her down before she gets a chance.” Dean slid over to Cas. “You know, I picked up something else at the store today.”

 

Cas pulled him close to his chest for a kiss. “And what might that be?”

 

“You know, in case things go further, I thought we’d need something to...ease the way.”

 

“Mmm...I’d very much enjoy making love to you, Dean.” Cas pushed Dean onto his back and rolled on top of him. Dean’s arms went around him as Cas kissed him with the same passion of their previous encounter.

 

Cas pushed Dean’s sleep pants down to feel his erection against his bare stomach. Dean helped kick his pants down under the covers and tangled his legs with Cas’. “Babe, can you use some mojo on me? I don’t want it to hurt.”

 

“I’d never hurt you. I only want to bring you pleasure.” Cas said before latching onto Dean’s neck. He knew just where his lover’s most sensitive spots were. He’d rebuilt this body once, never forgetting a single inch of it.

 

Dean moaned and cradled Cas’ head to him. “It’s in the drawer. The bottle of…” he managed before Cas lowered to one of his nipples.

 

Cas reached for it blindly. He had to pull away from Dean to take off the safety seal. “Spread a little wider for me, Dean. That’s it. No pain,” he promised. He rubbed some of the liquid on his fingertips and pressed against Dean’s hole. He inserted one, slipping past the tight ring of muscle.

 

Dean felt the warmth of grace as Cas rubbed inside of him. He’d experimented with stimulating himself before. It never felt as good as letting Cas in, though. He felt more pressure with a second finger then a slight jolt when Cas crooked them.  _ That’s the spot. _

 

Cas could have used his grace to just take him but he was being so soft and loving instead. Dean’s body relaxed to his touch to the point that three fingers filled him with ease. “Did you buy protection?”

 

“Don’t need it. Just want to feel you inside me, Cas. All of you.”

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Please. I want you so much. Wanted you for so long. I’m all yours, Cas.”

 

“And I am yours, beloved.” Cas adjusted Dean’s hips slightly for better entry. He rubbed some of the lubricant over himself then aimed his head. He slid in slow and deep, gasping at how hot and tight Dean felt around him. 

 

Without the pain, Dean just marveled at how his body could take being so full of Cas’ thickness. When Cas moved his hips the friction inside felt incredible. The weight of Cas on him, the warmth radiating from him. Everything was on the cusp of overwhelming.

 

“So good, Cas. Oh baby you feel so good.” Dean crossed his ankles over Cas’ back. Cas took his arms and pinned them over his head, threading their fingers together. 

 

They were nose to nose. Cas kept his thrusts long and gentle. Dean was used to fucking. Bodies colliding in sweat and passion. Cas had every intention of showing Dean what it meant to make love, to show love with their bodies. It was a level of intimacy between them beyond the physical. Dean trusted him to give of himself this way. Cas needed him to know he was cherished.

 

Their first sexual encounter was intense. It was driven by lust and desire. Making Dean break down the last of his walls. This was acceptance, finally believing he was worthy of all Cas intended to give.

 

Dean hadn’t come untouched since he was a teenager. Well, except for the occasional wet dream. His cock throbbed against Cas’ stomach. Cas kept hitting that spot inside him and he was almost positive he would come on that alone. All he had to do was let go.

 

It was pure bliss. His skin tingled. His toes were numb. He came hard enough to fear passing out. His head was spinning and he was vaguely aware of Cas thrusting just a little harder before collapsing onto him. He felt warmth and a steady throb between his legs. “I love you,” Dean cried.  _ Crying? Am I crying? _

 

Cas lifted his head from Dean’s shoulder and released his hold on Dean’s arms. “Dean? Are you alright?” He thumbed away the wetness on his cheek.

 

“Yeah. Just...everything. Almost feels like my first time. You know,  _ ever. _ And you made me feel that.”

 

Cas kissed his salty cheek before his lips. “You always make me feel everything, things an angel was never meant to. This love and desire for you consumes me, Dean. I wish to express it in any way I can. Making love to you was the most spiritual experience I’ve ever had.”

 

“You sap,” Dean smiled. “Guess that makes me a big sap, too.” 

 

“I like this side of you. Even if you only share it with me. You can still be the burly lumberjack outside of our bed.”

 

“Hey, you love this burly lumberjack. Who also makes a hundred mini quiches.”

 

“Enough to spend an entire day outside, helping you realize all your domestic fantasies.”

 

“Oh I think you just covered that. Making love in our bed. Married. The house and the kid. Gonna be hard to give some of this up. Keeping you and Jack.”

 

“I believe we’re in agreement to keep you, too. Jack asked if it would be alright to continue calling us Dad and Pop. And if you would mind him using Winchester.”

 

“Kid’s already a Winchester. And your kids are my kids. You know that.”

 

“I do, Dean. Ugh, this stuff is starting to dry. Let me get something to clean us up so we can go to sleep. Lot’s of strenuous activity tomorrow.”

 

“You promise?’

 

***

 

Dean came out to the backyard with a tray of sandwiches and some beer for the hardworking guys. The tent was up and tied down. Sam was tall enough to string the lights so Jack and Cas set up the tables and chairs that were delivered. After lunch Dean and Donna would decorate.

 

“This looks amazing!” Dean set down the tray and spun around. Donna came out and did the same before snagging a beer.

 

Sam tore into one of the sandwiches. “Dean! You have to make them like these when we get home.”

 

“Thank Donna. She sent me the pin. Never thought of putting guac on a BLT before.”

 

Sam grinned as he tried to swallow his next bite. “It’s kinda funny, too. Nice to see you so cool about it."

 

“About what?” Dean said with a mouthful. 

 

“Seriously? Lettuce, guacamole, bacon, tomato? LGBT?” Sam started laughing.

 

Dean choked a little then side-eyed Donna. She just smiled and put her hands up. “Walked me right into that one,” Dean muttered. “And I’m cool, Sam. Keeping the ring, the husband,” he tipped his beer towards Jack, “my son. Might reel in my inner Martha, though. Love burgers and burritos too much to cook every night.”

 

Sam patted his brother’s back. “I’m proud of you, Dean. I gotta admit, for a long time I thought if you and Cas ever got together it would be months before you told anybody.”

 

“What? Cas is drop dead gorgeous! My man is fine as hell. I’m gonna be bragging my ass off.”

 

“Dean…” Cas shot him a warning look. He was happy Dean felt that way but didn’t want to be objectified. 

 

“You  _ are. _ Did you really think I was some closet case?”

 

“Really? Every time a guy flirts with you, you get all clumsy and goofy,” Sam pointed out. 

 

“Because it was flattering but I wasn’t interested. I didn’t know how to react. Guys give me a wink and buy me a beer all the time. I didn’t want to be with a guy if it wasn’t Cas, alright?”

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet, Dean-o,” Donna gushed. 

 

“That’s it? You were waiting for Mr. Right? And you guys  _ act _ married?” Sam prodded.

 

“Jeez, in front of our kid, Sammy?” Dean looked offended.

 

“I can hear you guys. It’s fine. Married people have sex,” Jack said nonchalantly. “I just put on my headphones to drown it out.”

 

Dean blushed and Cas avoided any eye contact. They should have taken into consideration the other occupant in the house. Next time they’d put on music or the TV. “Okay, I’m going to pretend the past five minutes never happened. You guys finish up and I’ll grab the tablecloths.” 

 

***

 

Dean made the final touches on his food presentation just before their first guests arrived. He and Cas welcomed their neighbors with a brief look at their home as they were guided to the tent in the backyard. Dean decided to forego placecards so they could see who gravitated to whom. Mary had premixed cocktails and fresh garnished at her makeshift bar. Jack was stationed to monitor the food and to replenish as necessary. The Applebys were fashionably late.

 

“Dean, everything looks wonderful. I may have to hand over hosting duties to you,” Ginny said through her fake smile.

 

“Oh I don’t know about that. This was more work than I expected. If it wasn’t for Sam helping my guys do all the heavy work, I’d still be pressing linens for the tables.” He gave her a fake laugh. Suburban mortal enemies.

 

“Your bartender, isn’t she the same woman who was giving out business cards for a cleaning service?”

 

“Mary? Cas invited her in the other day when I was doing my food prep. We don’t need a housekeeper but she’s nice and has some experience. Maybe she’ll drum up some business with anybody on the street that she missed.”

 

“How thoughtful of you, Dean. I just knew you’d be a wonderful addition.”

 

“Thanks, Ginny. That means a lot coming from you. But you’ll have to excuse me. My son is motioning for me to bring out more finger sandwiches.” Dean was eager to get away from her. If she monopolized his time he wouldn’t get a chance to work the crowd.

 

Donna and Sam were a few feet apart, making polite conversation with a couple small clusters. Someone was trying to get free legal advice from Sam and Donna received compliments for her centerpieces.

 

“So I hear you and Novak go way back,” Brent Sommers brought up to Sam.

 

“It was so weird. I  _ knew _ I knew him from somewhere. Turns out my firm at the time used him as an expert witness. When he said he was a financial advisor I was like, ‘Oh yeah. The numbers guy.’ He really is a whiz.”

 

“Small world, huh?”

 

“Sometimes it is,” Sam shrugged. “Didn’t I hear your wife used to do some bookkeeping? Have you introduced them? They probably have tons of boring stuff to talk about.”

 

“Sheila put all that behind her after we moved in. She said it was too stressful. Poor gal had to start taking B12 shots for exhaustion. Since she decided to spend more time at home she’s been practically glowing.”

 

“Sorry to hear that. Glad things are working out, though. Donna wanted to take some time off, maybe start a family. Used to work in records at the police department. That’s how we met.”

 

“I could see where seeing all those gruesome details would get to you. She seems happy.”

 

“She’s a dream. Except for the crafting. I swear there’s glitter everywhere. It won’t just stay in her craft room. But she makes a few bucks off her hobby. It’s good.”

 

Dean breezed past with a tray. “Hey guys. Plenty of food to graze on. And Mary’s serving up my prize bellinis at the bar.”

 

“Good with the beer, thanks. You might want to rescue your husband before Frank talks him into doing his taxes.” Sam suggested.

 

“Thanks for the heads up. What line of work are you in, Brent?” Dean asked. It seemed everybody wanted a freebie from somebody.

 

“Car salesman. Three lots. Might have a deal for you if you decide to get some wheels for your son before college.”

 

“Awesome. I’ll talk to Cas about it and let you know.”

 

Cas was faking his interest well but Dean could tell it was getting stressful for him. He dropped off the tray with Jack and kissed Cas’ temple. “Dean, have you met Frank?”

 

“Don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure. Dean Novak,” he extended his hand. Frank took it.

 

“I was just talking to your other half here about the numbers game. My dad gave us a decent inheritance in his will and we were going back and forth between putting it in trust or investing.”

 

“And I was explaining that the market has gotten harder to predict as of late and that the trust is a more stable option for the near future.” Cas actually was brilliant with numbers but discussing his fake business was boring. “I need to freshen my drink. I love your bellinis, Dean.”

 

“Just don’t hit ‘em too hard, okay?” Dean gave him a quick peck and made his way to Donna.

 

“Wives, huh?” Frank tried to joke. Cas gave him a thin smile before making his escape.

 

“There’s our handsome host,” Donna greeted Dean. “Dean-o, this is Sandra, Libby, and Cathy. Gals, this is Dean.”

 

“Nice to meet you. Pleasure to have you.” Dean forced another smile.

 

“Is it true you did all your own catering? Do you have your own business?” Cathy asked.

 

“I haven’t been in the rat race for a long time. Thanks to Cas investing after I sold a computer application, we’re comfortable. I get to concentrate on my family.” Dean told the lie for the fourth or fifth time that day. 

 

“I know what you mean. I was running myself ragged in real estate. Took me collapsing to answer  _ that _ wake up call. Steven was out of town and Ginny...she helped get me back on my feet.” Libby cast an adoring look in Ginny’s direction.

 

“What can’t that woman do?” Dean tried to hold the sarcasm back.

 

“So, I hope this isn’t an offensive question…” Sandra started, “but in a same sex marriage...how do you decide who’s last name to use?”

 

Dean was glad it was a mild question. “I don’t know how it works for everybody, but it was an easy choice for me. Cas already made his name at his firm so I took his. We could have hyphenated but Smith is such a common surname anyway.”

 

Sandra blushed. “I was so nervous about asking. You’re the first married gay couple I’ve met. I hope that wasn’t too forward of me.”

 

Dean lightly touched her shoulder. “You were just curious. Until a couple years ago our marriage wasn’t recognized outside of Massachusetts and a couple other states. Believe me, we’re just like everybody else. We met, we fell in love, started a family. Isn’t that what everybody wants?” He laid on the Stepford diatribe thick. It was selling.

 

But it was time to check in with his mom. She was an outsider. The  _ help _ . After a few afternoon cocktails people had to have been letting a few things slip. It probably took a lot of restraint for her not to speak up if she heard snide comments about her family.

 

“How’s tips?” Dean sidled up to her behind the bar.

 

“Would it be unprofessional to give them all lobotomies with the ice pick?”

 

“That bad, huh?” Dean popped a couple raspberries in his mouth.

 

“Dean, I hope you don’t use this kind of language, especially around Jack, but Ginny Appleby is a grade A cunt.”

 

“Agreed. And I don’t. Never thought I’d hear that word come out of your mouth. I’m getting the soap, missy.”

 

Mary smirked. “Such a gentleman. If she’s a Djinn, why don’t the victims have those blue tattoo handprints?”

 

“She’s probably a hybrid. When Eve came out of Purgatory she whipped up a few new monsters. You got the lamb’s blood to gank her?”

 

“Will it still work?”

 

“I can hack her head off for good measure. We just need a cover story. She’s got to go missing. Can’t have her body popping up.”

 

“Shit. Why would she even leave all this? She’s a queen bee here.”

 

“What if she suddenly fell ill like her victims? There’s already a pattern. Sam can forge paperwork to get her cremated. Silver needle full of lamb’s blood to the heart.”

 

“Remind me not to piss you off, Mom.” Dean fished some cash out of his pocket for her tip jar. “Go buy yourself a lethal weapon.”

 

“Thank you, sweetheart. That... _ woman _ won’t see next Tuesday.” 

 

***

 

“I’m beat, babe.” Dean collapsed on the sofa. Cas sat and pulled Dean’s legs up into his lap.

 

“Me, too. My people skills have improved but I swear I need some of my grace to quell the migraine forming.”

 

“Use it. Zap my feet too, would ya?”

 

“So the plan?”

 

“Tranq dart? Make her drop where one of us plays the hero. Mom pumps a syringe full of lamb’s blood with a silver needle. We make her look dead enough for Sam to get her cremated.”

 

“That...that could work. Better than leaving a bloody mess on her patio.”

 

“If it was up to Mom she’d have slaughtered her in our garage. Apparently I’m the source of Ginny’s discontent. Not only for outdoing her shindigs, but for not staying away from Donna long enough to assimilate her. And she isn’t exactly open-minded about our marriage. She thinks I should act more like a man than a...a cocksucker.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“Babe, she’s evil. Okay? I’ve been called worse and I’ve got thick skin. You can’t let slurs get to you. We’ll be all over the country. Some folks don’t care and some folks will be assholes. And the Winchester family can knock anybody on their ass if they try to hurt one of us.”

 

Cas sighed and reached for Dean’s hand. “I want to smite her anyway.”

 

“We all do. 

 

***

 

“Ginny, you’re a lifesaver! I’ve got to get this spot out of the carpet before Sam gets home. He complains enough that the crafts don’t stay in the craft room.” Donna stood in her driveway. She’d called Ginny with the ruse she wanted to borrow a carpet cleaner and heard she was the one to call.

 

“Oh it’s no trouble. Those rentals...you have to clean them before you even can use them. And you’re on a time crunch.”

 

Jack was walking down the sidewalk. “That looks heavy. Let me help you with that, Mrs. Appleby.” He picked up his pace to get to her before she pulled it out of her trunk. His eyes flashed gold when her back was turned and with a brush of his hand she collapsed to the pavement. “Mrs. Appleby? Are you okay?”

 

“Jackie-boy, help me get her in the car. We gotta get her to the hospital.” They played their parts for the sparse onlookers. Ginny’s husband was at work. He wouldn’t interfere. It would look like exhaustion caught up with her like some of the other residents.

 

They sped away knowing Sam and Mary would be at the hospital waiting. For appearances Dean and Cas had roared away over an hour ago in the unmistakable rumble of the Impala. “She’s dormant, for now,” Jack said from the backseat. “I overheard my dads talking about her the other night. She’s...she’s a bad person.”

 

“She’s a monster in many ways, kiddo. Whatever the folks in the neighborhood decide to do with their lives after she’s gone...well at least it will be their choice and without her judgement.” Donna added as they pulled into the emergency bay. “You go get somebody, hon.”

 

Jack jumped out and came back with two nurses and a gurney. “She’s our neighbor. She just dropped and won’t wake up.”

 

“We’ve seen this before, son. We’ll take good care of her. You and your mom can go sit in the waiting area.”

 

“She’s my aunt,” Jack said without thinking. 

 

“We’ll come let you know when she’s stable. That’s all we can give out to non-family members.”

 

Jack stood there while Ginny was wheeled inside and Donna went to park the car. He sent a text to Mary to let her know Ginny was in the ER. She would slip in quietly to finish the job. Sam had already altered records to give Ginny a Do Not Resuscitate Order and immediate cremation for religious reasons. After Mary put her down she’d be disposed of and their hands were clean. 

 

It was maybe an hour before someone came to tell Donna that Ginny was stable but unresponsive. Mary posed as an orderly to take Ginny up for a Cat Scan. Nobody looked past the color of her scrubs and the lanyard around her neck. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart. Remember me?” She stood over Ginny. “If it was up to me, I would have slit your throat and let you bleed out all over my son’s nice lawn. But he worked so hard on that party just to piss you off. I know what you are. We all do. And now I get to end you.” Mary unsheathed the silver tipped syringe and plunged it into Ginny’s chest over her heart. She pushed the lamb’s blood in and waited for the vitals to drop to push the code button on the wall. She’d fade away in the chaos.

 

“I need some help in here!” Mary yelled. “I was supposed to take her up to CT. All the monitors went crazy.”

 

The crash team came in and was about to revive her when a nurse stopped them. “She has a DNR. Don’t touch her.”

 

The intern looked at her tablet screen. “Shit. You’re right. No extreme measures, people.”

 

Mary was halfway down the hall and smirking when she heard the flatline. She slipped into a closet to change, putting her stolen scrubs in a biohazard bagged bin. She wrapped a brace around her wrist and pretended to ‘run into’ Donna and Jack in the waiting area.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

 

“Yeah. Brought in our neighbor. They said she was unresponsive and we called her husband. Waiting on Sam to come pick us up. Had to drive here in Ginny’s car.” Donna explained. Who knew who was listening. 

 

“The lady from Dean’s party? Oh, honey. I walked past her bed on my way out,” Mary held up her splinted wrist. “I don’t think she made it.” Mary sat beside Donna in a comforting gesture. She stayed until Sam showed up.

 

He acted shocked to hear the news. The four of them left the hospital together. They’d start packing up their belongings and prepare what was staged by the police department to go back. In a few days they’d leave under the pretense that Cas and Sam were too concerned about the mystery illness in the community to risk their spouses’ health. 

 

Donna would mock up a report that would show traces of hallucinogenic substances in all the victims that Dean had discretely planted in the Appleby home. Ginny’s death would be ruled as death by misadventure. The working theory would be that she intended to play a victim to avoid suspicion but accidentally forgot about a drug interaction. There would be no autopsy.

 

***

 

The Wessons and Novaks attended the memorial service for Ginny Appleby. They conveyed their sympathies and told of their plans to move. Poor Mike was awash in the community gossip after police came to the widower’s home. Sam and Dean felt kinda bad for him but he’d move on, maybe find someone who wasn’t a serial-killing supernatural being.

 

***

 

“Feels kind of bittersweet to be home,” Dean said when he put his keys down on the war room table.

 

“Home is where you are, Dean,” Cas hugged him from behind. “And I believe we proved that hunter husbands works for us.”

 

“That we did, Mr. Winchester.” Dean turned around to drape his arms over Cas’ shoulders. “Now we gotta make this place a little more home-y. We’ll push your dresser in next to mine for your stuff. I got an empty drawer in my desk you can use. We gotta get some new bedding…”

 

Cas cut him off with a kiss. “It can wait. It’s late. Jack can get himself settled. Sam is a few hours behind us. I say we give your mattress something to remember.”

 

“Have I told you today how much I freakin’ love you?”

 

“Maybe just one more time,” Cas smiled.

 

“I love you, Cas Winchester.”

 

“Love you, too.”


End file.
